Best Friends Mean Best Friends Forever
by broodyleytons
Summary: Max and Liz are best friends. Each with their own significant other. What happens when they start to feel more than friendship? Dreamer. ON HIATUS.


**Title: Best Friends Means Best Friends Forever**

**Auther: Me. Kaytee. BroodyLeytons. MMYess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Summary: Dreamer. Max and Liz are the best of friends. Takes place in their third year of college. Max is with Tess, Liz is with Kyle. Maria and Michael are the same and so are Isabel and Alex. Meaning M/M always are off an on. A/I are still shy. Max and Liz begin to feel something "more" than just good ole friendship. But they don't know how to deal with it.**

**Chapter One. Halo.**

Liz Parker sat solemnly at the bar. Maria was playing there and not one of her friends decided to show up; well except herself. She was surprised that Alex wasn't there. He never gave up an opportunity like this. And Max, _Yeah where the hell is that friend of mine?_

Oh, she spoke too soon. In came a tall, well built, dark haired boy. He was wearing the usual; worn blue jeans, form fitting tee shirt, and chucks, same thing as grade school. Liz had to chuckle at this. She had known Max Evans since third grade and she had never seen him in anything other than black converses.

Max soon spotted Liz at the front end bar. He couldn't help but take in the view as she straddled over to her. She was wearing a jean skirt, dangerously short if you asked him, a black silky shirt and flip flops, her hair was down and straight. He laughed when he saw her Old Navy flip flops. She never leaves the house without 'em.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked incredulously.

He didn't realize he had made it over to his best friend. "Oh nothing, just admiring your choice of footwear this evening." He smiled and winked as he slid onto the stool next to her. "Good choice. Old Navy would be proud." He laughed.

Liz opened her mouth in disbelief and smacked him. "Sometimes comfort out weighs style." She flipped her hair over her shoulder like she always did. Max ignored the flips his stomach did and cleared his throat.

"More like all the time…" He said between coughs.

Liz rolled her eyes. He always had to have the last word. "So where were you?"

Max knew this question was coming and he knew he couldn't very well tell her where he was. So he lied. "The jeep was messing with me…sorry."

Liz let a small smile tug her lips. "Because that thing should be put down."

Max attention was at Maria but he slowly turned his head towards Liz. "At least I have a car."

Liz slapped her hands on the counter top in outrage. "Just because I ride a bike sometimes doesn't mean I can't have a car. I just choose not to. It is a waste of money."

Liz turned to see Max laughing hysterically. Liz smacked him again.

"Sorry, but it is just so funny when you stick up for your little tricycle." He pronounced in between laughs.

Liz rolled her eyes and got up. Max felt bad and grabbed her arm in hopes of bringing her back down on her seat but ended up backfiring and she landed right smack onto his lap. His sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Liz and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Sorry," They both said at the same time and the laughed.

"I didn't mean to make fun of your jeep. I actually like the old thing." Liz smiled and Max knew she was sincere.

"And I didn't mean to bask your bike. I think it is cute that you still have that thing." He smiled his most genuine smile.

Liz brought out her right hand, "Truce?"

Max smiled again, glad they were fighting, and shook it. "Truce." He nodded.

Liz giggled and went in for a hug but was stopped by a tender kiss on the cheek. Her head went back a little to study him. "Sorry, I was just trying to be sincere…" He stuttered.

She thought it was cute that he stuttered. She didn't mind the kiss; it was just a friendly kiss after all. _Right? I mean he is involved with Tess and I am with Kyle. We are just friends. Best friends, nothing more._

Liz leaned down to his cheek and kissed it, lingering there a few moments after, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin on her lips. "Its okay Max. Don't be embarrassed. I think it was awfully sweet of you. Thanks." She hugged him and he sighed in relief.

"So, how is Tess?" Liz asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the "kiss".

Max snapped out of it as well and answered back. "She is doing great. She left for her family reunion last night but she said she will back next week."

Liz nodded. "Well, what will you ever do without her for a whole week?" She asked jokingly.

Max shrugged. "I guess hang out with you."

Liz smiled. "Really?"

Max nodded as he took a sip of his Cherry Coke. "Mhmm. Just you and me." He swung his arm over Liz's shoulders.

Liz ignored the spark of electricity that coursed through her body.

They just sat there listening to the last of Maria's song.

**And I.. I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I.. I just wanna love you **

I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here  
you wouldn't say so...

Maria, Max, and Liz were all hanging out at Maria's apartment. They were all discussing the songs that Maria sang and how good she was.

"I loved that one song about the halo." Liz said.

Maria let a small smile creep across her face. "Halo. Give you one guess who it was about."

"Michael." Max said.

Both girls laughed loudly. Maria nodded as she got up. "Well, sorry but this singing machine is getting tired. See you guys tomorrow?"

Max stood and extended a hand for Liz to grab hold onto. "Yeah. We should get going. I have to get up early for a job interview."

Maria was curious as to why Max was all of a sudden becoming friendlier to Liz. "Yeah okay well good luck. Liz I'll call you tomorrow and we can go shopping or something."

Liz nodded and liked the idea. "Okay."

On the drive home Max had snuck glances at Liz. Her hair was up in a bun now but she was still stunning.

After they parked Max grabbed hold of Liz's hand. It was dark and late. He didn't want something to happen to her.

Liz loved it when he did that. She felt safe. Kyle never really did that for her.

Once up in their apartment Liz fell onto her bed. Max checked the messages and put the keys on the table next to the door. He walked over to her door and leaned against it. "What are you thinking about?"

Liz tilted her head and gave a small smile. "Kyle."

Max gave a nod of understanding and went over to where she was and kneeled. "Why don't you call him?"

Liz shrugged. "I kind of don't want to. I think the spark is gone." She admitted sadly and looked at the ceiling.

Max felt bad for her. He had known what a jerk Kyle was but didn't want to get involved with it, for it was Liz's decision. "Why's that?"

Liz smiled but then hid it. "I don't know."

Max was too quick to miss the smile. "Oh but I think you do."

Liz gasped. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about it." Liz said. She didn't want to talk about her feelings because those feelings were pretty strong all of a sudden. And the person they were about was right by her face. And he had a girlfriend. Plus she wasn't sure of the feelings yet and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

Max decided to leave it alone, for now. "Okay. You going t be okay Liz?" He said before he exited her room.

"Yeah. Thanks thought Max, for everything. I love you." She meant it all from the bottom of her heart.

Max wanted to kiss her so bad but knew he couldn't, she was with Kyle, and he was with Tess.

"Love you too babe." He winked and left.

Liz couldn't help but wonder _What If_?

--

**Like? I hope so. Tell me if its any good. And I mean seriously, I want some reviews. If you read the story at all, any criticism is welcomed.**

**Mkthnkxbyeee.**

**OhBtw. The song? "Halo" By Haley James Scott Bethany Joy Lenz from OneTreeHill**


End file.
